Karen Sky
Biographical Information Name: ' Karen Sky '''Code Name: '''Phoenyx '''Age: '''20 '''Sex: '''Female '''Nationality: '''American Physical Description '''Height: '''5'6" '''Weight: '''100 lbs '''Eye Color: '''Solid Blue '''Hair Color/Style: '''Blue '''Other: '''N/A '''Better Description: '''She is composed of pure energy, blue in color. She wears a black heavy rubber suit that covers her head to toe and shapes her like a human female and has blue synthetic hair attached to it. The suit keeps her energy contained so she doesn't violently explode '''X-Outfit: '''Her containment suit '''Casual Outfit: '''Her containment suit '''Equipment: '''Her containment suit Abilities and Weaknesses '''Source of Extra-Normal Abilities: '''Mutation '''Simple Description of Extra-normal abilities: '''She is composed entirely of energy and has some energy based abilities '''Known manifestions of energy abilities: ' *Involuntary energy build-up *Energy beam shooting *Integration with specially formatted electronic interfaces *Extremely violatile response to exposure to oxygen *Quasi-immortality through long distance energy bidning and evntual re-integration '''Details of Energy Abilities: '''The energy that she is composed of demostrates characteristics that on the whole defy known thermodynamics through the demonstration of characteristics of vastly different parts of the known energy spectrum *In reaction to an as-yet un-indentified environmental source, the energy is capable of replensihing itself, a property found almost exclusively in quantum mechanics. *When in response to a build-up of energy within herself, she releases the energy as a focused beam out of system of rapidly oscilating vent apectures in her palms and face plate that has characteristic similar to another not fully understood form of energy dubbed 'concussive force', as if all instances of 'concussive force' this one is not fully understood either. *Even after she has concluded venting her energy levels down to her lowest levels, a containment breach and exposure to oxygen has provide repeatedly to be severely harazardous not only to Phoenyx herself but to her current environment as well as she has been shown to on atleast on occassion (the initial manifestation of her mutation) of generating a concussive burst capable of doing severe structural damage to completely coded residental structure such that thousands of dollars of repairs were required to return the building to a state deemed safe for long term habitation. *The complete and apparent discorporation of her being that results unpon a containment breach has been shown to be far less fatal to Phoenyx than one would be lead to suspect. She has many times demonstrated that roughly 71 hours 56 minutes and 32 seconds after the disincorporation event she will in re-manifest at the ground zero of the event at which point should a suitable containment suit or vessel but encapsulating that area and filled with a complete anaeroibic environment, she will remain within it, otherwise she will once again undergo disincorporation. '''She is composed entirely of an as yet not fully understood volitatile energy which grants her a variety of energy based abilities. '''She has developed the ability to release controlled blasts of energy through her hands '''Weaknesses: * If she is outside of her containment suit or it ruptures she explodes releasing all of her energy in a destructive blast. * She must expel her energy periodically or her suit can rupture. 'Normal human' Abilities: * She knows basic self defense Category:Females Category:Energy Beings Category:Mutants Category:Immortals Category:Ability Mutants Category:Physical Mutants Category:Technology Assisted Mutants Psychological Description 'Personality: ' * Outgoing, despite her ability, but is careful around sharp objects 'Interests: ' * target practice 'Hobbies: ' * finding new ways to release her energy 'History: ' At age 15 she discovered her powers, as they manifested and destroyed the room she was in. Three days later she was back and did the same thing over and over until her family found a way to contain herself. She now lives in the suit, complete with fake blue hair, even though it hasn't let her spirits down. misc: Born in Seattle. Daughter to John and Kay Sky, mother's maiden name is Ackerman Background Information Category:Females Category:Energy Beings Category:Mutants Category:Immortals Category:Ability Mutants Category:Physical Mutants Category:Technology Assisted Mutants